


Day 18 - Hostage

by broken_fannibal



Series: Whumptober 2018 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Ficlet, Gen, I have no idea what else to tag this, Mark of Cain, some kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: I just realised that this would´ve fit in better with kidnapping... oops.The Stine family wants the book or information on where it is from Dean.Sam is on his way to the mansion, expecting the worst.





	Day 18 - Hostage

It was strangely empty at first. Then he found the first person dead in a pool of blood.

As he went on, there were more and more bodies. He followed the trail. His heart beating wildly in his chest.

It looked like Dean had put up a good fight. But had it been enough? With every other body he found, he expected it to be his brother.

There was a big round room with a metal table in the middle, looked like an autopsy table. Everyone in the room was dead. Two men and one woman. Still no sign of his brother. He pressed on.

Then in the last room he found, there were four men on the floor.

One of them was his brother.

“Dean!” he shouted. Without thinking, he dropped his gun as he rushed to him. He pulled Dean up into a sitting position against the wall. There was blood on his face and hands.

Sams’ throat was tight. He almost didn’t dare to check for a pulse, afraid to find nothing. But he took a deep breath and cupped the side of Dean’s neck.

He held his breath.

And then released it in a huge sigh of relief. Dean was alive. Sam dropped his head to Dean’s shoulder as he caught his breath.

He gently shook Dean. “Come on, man. Wake up. I know you’re alive.”

Dean twitched and slowly blinked. At first, he tensed, his first instinct was to fight. But then he recognised his brother and leaned his head back against the wall.

“Dean, let’s get outta here before anyone else comes.” Sam shuffled back and was about to get up.

“No one else is gonna come.” He stared into Sams’ eyes with a dark brutal certainty. “They’re all dead.”

Sam swallowed hard. “You sure?”

Dean nodded and got up. “I killed them all.”

Sam picked up his gun and saw Dean walk through the door. He quickly followed. His chest tightened as he watched Dean walk through the hallways, passing around the dead bodies on the floor without even sparing them a second glance.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
